dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Farseer
} | page = Soulstorm/Farseer | name = Farseer | type = Commander | icon = Farseer icon.jpg | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry melee.png | race = Eldar | tier = 1 | built = Webway Assembly | armor = Commander | squad_def = 1 | squad_max = 1 | health = 1310 | health_regen = 2 | morale = 500 | morale_regen = 14 | mass = 22 | speed = 16 | sight = 35 | keen = 0 | requisition = 220 | power = 80 | vehicle_cap = | time = 57 s | description = Primary commander. Effective against infantry at range. Has great support abilities. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} The Farseer is the primary commander unit for the Eldar in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description "The runes foretold of this place." As Exarchs are masters of their chosen warrior path, Farseers are masters among the Warlocks. They have the ability to not only divine the future, but determine which of the myriad possible futures is the one towards which events are moving. The reasons for their actions are often inscrutable and give outsiders the impression that Eldar behavior is completely random. Aside from their incredible powers of divination, Farseers can direct the energies of the warp itself to slay their foes without ever firing a shot. Taldeer's successor, Farseer Caerys, leads the Ulthwé Eldar in Soulstorm. Tactics Compared to other commanders the Farseer has the most special abilities and these abilities are among the strongest (with the exception being that of the Necron Lord). Due to her weak melee attacks and high cost, many players choose to avoid building the Farseer in tier 1, since a Ranger/Dark Reaper combo can work better at that point in terms of damage output. However, it should be noted that her lower than average melee damage is somewhat accounted for by having higher than average disruption when performing special attacks. This often overlooked subtlety, coupled with the fact that she has the highest melee morale damage output of any T1 commander (beating out even the Haemonculus), lead some players to build her not so much for her damage, but for her ability to keep the enemy consistently knocked over and broken. Nonetheless, having her stand toe-to-toe with other commanders is ill-advised. The Farseer is fairly fragile unupgraded and should be prepared to retreat with Fleet of Foot as necessary. The best squad to accompany the Farseer is a Seer Council, but a Howling Banshee Squad is sufficient before the Seer Council becomes available. The Seer Council, aside from simply being better fighters than Banshees, also provide a recharge reduction to all of the Farseers spells. The Psychic Storm ability does damage over time to a squad and also to nearby infantry. Of note is the fact that Psychic Storm follows the squad even as it moves. This makes it useful against any infantry squad because they are unable to run away from it once it has begun. Mind War is designed for doing massive damage to a single target whilst slowing it at the same time. Priority should then be given to detector units if accompanied by Rangers, but it is otherwise a potent weapon against other commanders. This is particularly useful against Imperial Guard commanders, who can be often killed in a single hit. Priority should be especially given to Sanctioned Psykers who, in addition for providing detection, have a similar ability that they would use on the Farseer, Strip Soul. Guide should be used on a ranged squad such as Warp Spider Squads or Fire Dragons to significantly increase accuracy and damage. Choose the squad based upon the target you wish to quickly kill (i.e. choose Fire Dragons if you need to kill a vehicle). Eldritch Storm is a powerful ability that affects all enemy targets but is especially powerful against vehicles and buildings. It is best used inside an enemy base so that it can hit the most targets. Buildings obviously cannot run away, and it will be difficult for enemies to move their infantry and vehicles out of range without allowing you to completely annihilate their base. Source: http://web.archive.org/web/20100808051118/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Farseer Category:Soulstorm units